Many nitrogen-containing basic and biological active compounds isolated from plants, especially those bearing quinoline moiety, offer a broad spectra of biological activities. For instance, quinine and quinidine are widely used for treatment of malaria and cardiac arrhythmias. Luotonin A and B are pyrroloquinazolinoquinoline alkaloids isolated from the aerial parts of Peganum nigellastrum (chinese name “Luo-Tuo-Hao”). This plant is historical used in Chinese traditional medicine for treatment of rheumatism, abscesses and inflammation and are strikingly reminiscent of camptothecin, an inhibitor of topoisomerase I, which are clinically useful anticancer agents. The 8-aminoquinolone, sitamaquine (Walter Reed Army Institute of Research/GlaxoSmit GlaxoSmithKline plc) is an example of quinoline-ring containing alkaloid that is being developed as an alternative oral drug for the treatment of visceral leishmania leishmaniasis. In particular, 8-hydroxyquinoline and its derivatives have been reported for good antifungal properties and can help the treatment of neurodegenerative disease. In addition, the novel quinolium salts and their derivatives have been reported to offer anti-tumor activities with increasing the water solubility.
2-substituted quinoline alkaloids are natural plant products that can be isolated from the root barks, stem barks, and leaves of G. longiflora by fractionation and purification by chromatographic methods. These alkaloids are suggested to be potential anti-leishmanial drugs. 2-substituted tetrahydroquinoline constitute important structural features present in a number of biologically active alkaloids. Angustureine was first isolated by Jacquemond-Collet and his co-workers in 1999 from Galipea officinalis, which has been used in traditional herbal medicine to treat fever of dyspepsia, dysentery and chronic diarrhea. In addition, anti-tuberculous, anti-malarial, and cytotoxic activities have been reported for angustureine. Asymmetric hydrogenation, however, opens a new direction of structural modification to probe its bioactivity. Recent studies demonstrated breakthroughs to the facile production of tetrahydroquinoline derivatives in high enantioselectivities.
The 8-hydroxyquinoline derivatives had been prepared and studied for the treatment of neurodegenerative disease such as Alzheimer's disease. In addition, the derivatives had been reported to possess activities on the proliferation of rat mesenchymal stem cells (rMSCs) and antifungal properties.
It is an objective of the present invention to teach methods of using quinoline derivatives compounds as anti-cancer agents and methods of manufacturing such.